Karaoke Night 12: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Same thing as the solos, only the twins and their friends do duets together! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

** Ann: Okay, here are the duets. Sorry it took me a while to post them. I've been busy.**

**Chapter One**

**"Oh!" Bob raised his hand. "Can I go next?"**

**Zack shrugged. "Sure. Go on up there. Pick your partner."**

**"Max." Bob smiled at her.**

**"Forget it." Max responded with a glare.**

**"Come on!" Zack pleaded.**

**Max gave him a death glare. "Zackary..."**

**"Pick another partner!" Zack interrupted her, turning back over to Bob.**

**Bob rolled his eyes. "Are you going to sing at all?" He asked Max.**

**"No." Max replied quickly.**

**"Then what are you going to do?" Agnes randomly piped up.**

**"I'm in charge of the karaoke machine," Max said. "Why is everyone bothering me about this?"**

**"Because you're not doing anything." Barbara answered.**

**Max glared at her.**

**"Sorry, not helping." She backed away.**

**"Bob, just pick someone else." Cody shouted.**

**"Fine," Bob sighed. "Jessica." He pointed to Janice.**

**Janice pointed to herself, knowing Bob was talking to her. "I'm Janice." She replied.**

**"Oh, well, then you. I'll pick you." Bob answered.**

**Janice walked up in front of everyone and stood next to Bob.**

**"Ready?" He smiled at her.**

**"Maybe." Janice took a step back away from him.**

**"Just go." Max pushed the play button.**

_**I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes**_

**Bob began to sing and Jessica began to get nervous.**

_**I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby, you make the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up with you baby**_

**"Jessica..." Janice called to her sister.**

_**I fell so bad, I can't hold myself  
Back, when I hear that track  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta impress**_

**Jessica stood up to go by her sister, but Zack grabbed her.**

**"Where are you going?" He asked.**

**"To be with my sister." Jessica replied.**

**Zack paused for a minute. "You two seriously have never been apart from each other, have you?"**

_**I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby, you make the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up with you baby**_

**Agnes slumped down in her seat. "I'm bored."**

**"You can leave." Zack replied, clearly not wanting her there.**

_**What can I do?  
All I can see, is you  
Tearin' me down  
I know you feel it too**_

**Cody shook his head at Zack, knowing that Agnes was going to get angry with him.**

**Zack noticed the look Cody gave him and the look Agnes was giving him. He smiled. "If you want." He added.**

**"Nice save." Tapeworm muttered, rolling his eyes.**

_**I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby, you make the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up with you baby**_

_**I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby, you make the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up with you baby**_

**"Is Janice even singing?" Max asked.**

**Barbara rolled her eyes. "She wants Jessica to be with her."**

**Max sighed. "Baby..."**

_**I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby, you make the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up with you baby**_

Burning up, burning up with you baby

**Jessica stood up, hearing Max's comment. "Don't talk about my sister like that!"**

**Max didn't say anything, she just stared at her, not being able to believe that the two were so attatched to each other.**

**"Next!" Zack shouted, not wanting anyone to start fighting.**

**"Was I good?" Bob smiled at Janice.**

**Janice ignored him and ran over to Jessica.**

**"Bob pick someone to go next and Janice pick someone to go next." Zack ordered.**

**"I want to go next!" Agnes stood up.**

**Janice shrugged. "Fine. Agnes can go next."**

**Agnes walked over to Zack. "Come on, Zacky."**

**"What?" Zack withdrew from her. "Uh, no. Bob has to pick your partner."**

**"Or in this case poison..." Max muttered.**

**Agnes glared at her. "Hey!"**

**"Zack."**

**"What?" Zack looked over to Bob.**

**Bob sat down. "No, I mean, Zack, you're next."**

**"You mean I'm next as in Agnes's partner?" Zack squeaked.**

**Agnes pushed Zack in front of everyone.**

**"Have fun." Cody smiled and waved to him.**

**"And...go." Max hit the play button.**

_**I'm gonna do everything for you  
to show you that my love is true  
oh baby (oh baby)  
I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll always do what's right for you  
oh baby, baby, baby.**_

**Agnes was singing and was all over Zack, as he tried to get away.**

**"Cody?" Barbara looked around.**

**"What?" Cody was smiling at Agnes and Zack. He was enjoying this very much.**

**"Where'd Mr. Moseby go?" She wondered.**

_**Every minute every hour,  
I'm gonna shower you with love and affection  
look out it's coming in your direction.**_

I'm gonna make you love me  
oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will, yes I will

**Cody jumped and began to look around.**

**"What are you doing?" Tapeworm asked.**

**"Do you see Mr. Moseby anywhere?" Cody asked.**

**Bob shook his head. "Who cares?"**

_**Look here- My love is strong you see  
I know you'll never get tired of me,  
oh baby (oh baby)**_

And I'm gonna use every trick in the book,  
I'll try my best to get ya hooked, oh baby baby.

**"I do! He could be ratting us out right now!" Cody shouted.**

**"Will you be quiet?" Max shut him up. "If Agnes hears you, she's going to yell at you for talking while she's singing."**

**"Are you afraid of Agnes?" Tapeworm asked, surprised.**

**Max rolled her eyes. "No. I just don't want to listen to her complain."**

_**Every night and everyday  
I'm gonna getcha I'm gonna getcha  
look out girl cause I'm gonna getcha.**_

I'm gonna make you love me  
oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will, yes I will

**Cody turned to Barbara. "This is not good. I have to tell Zack." He stood up.**

**"But he's singing!" Barbara pulled him back down into his chair.**

**"I have to tell him!" Cody replied.**

_**Every breath I take,  
and each and every step I make  
Brings me closer baby, closer to you girl**_

And with each beat of my heart  
For every day we're apart  
I will always be there for you

And I... Every night and everyday  
I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha,  
look out girl, 'cause I'm gonna getcha.

**Max sighed. "Cody, stop looking around. I'm sure Mr. Moseby just went to blow off some steam because he's so mad at you guys."**

**"That makes me feel better..." Cody muttered.**

**"Or maybe we gave him a headache so he had to leave the room." Barbara suggested.**

**"Or maybe he went to go tell your mom." Bob stated.**

**Tapeworm decided to tell his input. "Or maybe--"**

**"Thanks, guys," Cody interrupted him. "I get it."**

_**I'm gonna make you love me,  
Ooh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Ooh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Ooh yes I will (I will) yes I will  
Yes I will**_

**Zack jumped off of the stage, not even looking back at Agnes. "Cody's next!" He glared at his brother, because he knew Cody was laughing at him.**

**Cody stood up. "Zack, I have to tell you something..."**

**"Sing first. Then talk." Zack sat down.**

**"No, it's really important!" Cody replied.**

**"It can't be that important." Zack said.**

**"It's about--"**

**"Barbara can go next, too." Agnes stated.**

**"Barbara?!" Zack shouted and threw his hands up in the air. "Agnes, you're supposed to pick someone that Coy does not want to sing with!"**

**"Why?" Agnes wondered.**

**Zack buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now..."**

**"I will as soon as I tell you this!" Cody replied.**

**Zack looked up at his brother. "Go sing." He pushed his brother into Barbara, nearly knocking the two of them down.**

**"Ready, set, go!" Max said quickly and pushed the play button, not giving Cody a chance to say anything to Zack about Mr. Moseby.**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

**Bob turned to Tapeworm. "You know, this is a pretty song, but not when she sings it." He hated Barbara's singing.**

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**_

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand

**"This is a sweet song for Cody and Barbara to be singing." Jessica smiled.**

**"Yes, a very sweet song." Janice agreed.**

**"My song was sweet." Bob smiled at the two girls, who just gave him blank stares.**

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

**"My song will be even sweeter to Jessica." Tapeworm stated.**

**Jessica and Janice exchanged nervous glances.**

**"What makes you so sure that you're going to be singing with Janice?" Bob asked.**

**"I'm Jessica!" Jessica shouted.**

**"You sang with Janice! Janice is me!" Janice rolled her eyes.**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

**Tapeworm ignored the two girls. "Um, Jessica and I are the only two people left who haven't sang a duet."**

**"What about Max?" Bob asked.**

**Tapeworm shook his head. "If you want her to kill you, then go ahead and try to ask her if she'll sing again."**

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**"She's a tough one, that one." Bob nodded.**

**Tapeworm nodded as well, in agreement.**

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**_

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**"What are you two arguing about?" Zack asked.**

**"We're not arguing, we're agreeing." Bob said.**

**Zack raised an eyebrow. "Oh-kay..."**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**_

**"This is a long song..." Agnes sighed.**

**"Deal with it." Zack replied.**

**Agnes glared at him. "I wish our song was this song."**

**"We don't have a song." Zack answered.**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

**"What do you mean?" Agnes asked.**

**Zack stared at her. "Because there is nothing going on between us! How can we have a song if there is nothing going on between us?"**

**Agnes glared at him. "...What do you mean there's nothing going on between us?"**

**Max chuckled a little. "Zacky's in trouble..."**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_

**"Zack..." Agnes stood up to walk over to him.**

**"Zack!" Cody ran over to him.**

**Zack flinched. "What does everyone want from me?!"**

**Tapeworm grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her up in front of everyone. "Our turn!"**

**Knowing that Zack was busy with everyone and no one seemed to be paying any attention, she pushed the play button.**

_**Ohhhh ohh yeah  
Ohhhhhohhh  
If your heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'd never make it on my own**_

Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

**"Agnes, let Cody talk first." Zack said, wanting her to get away from him.**

**Cody grabbed Zack's arm and yanked him to the side. "Mr. Moseby's missing!"**

**"Really?" Zack smiled.**

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

**"In a bad way!" Cody rolled his eyes.**

**Zack frowned. "What are you talking about?"**

**"I think he's mad at us for doing this and everything and he left to go do..." Cody stammered.**

_**How long will I be waiting?  
To be with you again.  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can**_

I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

**"Do what?" Zack asked.**

**Cody shrugged. "I don't know! But that's just it! I think we're going to get into some big trouble soon!"**

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

**Zack rolled his eyes. "Cody...You're nuts. Mr. Moseby isn't going to do anything. This is the last song we're going to sing, so everything will be fine. As soon as Jessica and Tapeworm are finished, we'll give back the karaoke machine and all will be forgiven."**

_**Movin' on I'm starting to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side**_

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
My paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find  
my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Oohhhhhh

**Cody blankly stared at Zack. "You have no concious, do you?"**

**"Apparently not." Mr. Moseby smiled, standing right beind the two boys.**

**Cody's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no."**

**Zack turned around with a smile. "Mr.--" Then his smile frowned when he noticed someone else sanding next to him. "Mom."**

**Cody shook his head. "Figures, Bob was right."**

**"What was that?" Carey asked Cody.**

**Cody turned around. "Nothing."**

**"I think this is our time to leave," Max hopped off of the karaoke machine and grabbed Tapeworm. "Bye!"**

**"Yeah, thanks!" Tapeworm ran after Max.**

**"Sorry, Cody, but I think I gotta go, as well." Barbara left.**

**"Allow me to go with you!" Agnes chased after her.**

**"This was a horrible party." Jessica glared at Zack and Cody.**

**"Really horrible." Janice added and the two twins left the hotel.**

**Zack and Cody slowly turned back to Mr. Moseby and Carey.**

**"At least they're all gone." Zack said.**

**"That's one less thing you have to do." Cody smiled.**

**Mr. Moseby and Carey kept stern looks on their faces.**

**"Grounded?" Cody asked.**

**"On the 23rd floor?" Zack added.**

**Carey pointed to the elevator. "March."**

**  
Ann: Well, that's Karaoke Night 12. It's a one-shot, even though there are two chapters. The next chapter is the song credits and everything. I hope you liked it and there will be another one that I will post soon. The boys decide to have a karaoke night with the Tipton staff. ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs and Credit**

**Zack and Agnes--I'm Gonna Make You Love Me By: Play**

**Cody and Barbara--No Air By: Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown**

**Tapeworm and Jessica--Look Me In The Eyes By: Jonas Brothers**

**Bob and Janice--Burnin' Up By: Jonas Brothers**


End file.
